gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Experience Boston IP
The Experience Boston IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Maine Council. = Skill Builders = ## Make a list of books or poems that are set in Boston. Read a book with the main setting in modern day Boston. Can you imagine where you are? Would you like to walk the streets mentioned in the book? ::: 2. Boston has many different neighborhoods. List as many of them as you can and go on a walking tour of one of them. ::: 3. People in cities often come from a variety of backgrounds and cultures. While in Boston, listen to the language and accents of people in a public place. Can you determine the background, country, or part of the U.S.A. that they come from? Make a list of the different languages, accents, cultural aspects that you observe. ::: 4. Visit an ethnic restaurant. Learn about unfamiliar items on the menu and try a new food. ::: 5. On a clear day go to an observatory that will give you a different view of the city that of the street level. (Hancock Tower, Prudential Building, or Bunker Hill Monument) Compare what you see to a street map. Try to locate landmarks. How many can you find? ::: 6. What are Buskers? Locate a Busker and pay close attention to details. What caught your interest? Would you like to try it? Plan to do just that in your own neighborhood. Did you draw a crowd? = Technology = ### Obtain information including maps, calendar of events, transportation schedules, etc., that will help you plan a safe trip. Plan a two day itinerary of your trip in Boston. Include a walking tour and at least one historical site. ::: 2. Use the Internet and your public library to find information about Boston. Where will you go? How will you get there? Plan a two day itinerary. ::: 3. Cities have various forms of transportation (city bus system, commuter ferry services, subway, horse carriage, Taxi, etc.) Use one or more modes of transportation while in Boston that you do not use in your hometown. ::: 4. Check out your local computer store and locate software on geography or travel. Make a list of resources for your troop or group. Use one of these resources in planning your trip to Boston. = Service Projects = ### Assist a younger Girl Scout Troop plan their troop trip to Boston. What do they most want to see, visit, explore? Share with them your knowledge of the city, special landmarks, great places to eat, etc.. Helpthem to create a one day walking tour. What will they see? Include at least one historical landmark in their tour. ::: 2. Boston experienced many historical events, especially before and during the Revolutionary War. Many are located on Freedom Trail." Visit at least four historical landmarks while you are in Boston. Learn their significance. Share what you have learned with a other by reenacting an event. Share withyour audience the site, the background, the event's significance in the history of the city and if possible,our nation. ::: 3. How many museums can you locate on a map of Boston? Find out about at least ten different museums. While in Boston, visit at least one. Create a small exhibit to share your experiences at the museum with younger Girl Scouts. ::: 4. While in Boston, take a series of pictures. Include historical sites, museums, modes of travel, etc.. Create an photo exhibit to share with younger Girl Scouts. Share your exhibit at a council event (where one or more troops are gathered). ::: 5. Plan a two day trip to Boston with someone who is physically or mentally challenged. Discuss the needs and concerns ahead of time. Arrange for transportation, dietary needs, and additional help, if needed. = Career Exploration = ### Explore careers in the travel industry by organizing a travel fair. Choose from travel agents, tour guides, hotel managers, travel writers, airline employees, car rentals, and restaurant personnel. Ask them to set up booths and be willing to give short talks about their jobs, education, training, and the rewards of their career. ::: 2. Invite a travel agent to speak to your troop or group about Boston. Has the agent been to Boston herself or rely on information she has gathered? Find out what resources she uses to assist her clients in planning their trip. ::: 3. By using a Boston newspaper, make a list of career opportunities available in Boston but not in your area (hometown or reasonable work travel area). Which one(s) interest you? ::: 4. Visit a historical landmark. Meet someone there whose job is to share information about the landmark or event that took place there. Listen to her presentation. Find out what qualifications are needed for that or a similar position. ::: 5. Find out about the colleges in the Boston area. How many are there? How do they differ? Are there schools that focus on a special interest? Create a list or pamphlet of your findings to share with others. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Maine - Patch Programs